My Wish
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Kyumin Story] Di hari ulang tahunnya, Sungmin hanya mengharapkan Kyuhyun untuk berada disisinya kembali. Bahkan setelah ia telah mengetahui bahwa hal tersebut merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, Sungmin tetap mengharapkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali bersamanya. Akankah Sungmin mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya selama ini? - YAOI/BL.


Hai~~~

Ini pertama kalinya aku mem-posting fanfic buatanku di sini.

Sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah lama sekali aku buat, emmm… sekitar tahun 2012an. Fanfic ini awalnya aku buat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sungmin dariku hehehe tapi yaaa karena aku melihat adikku mulai aktif di fanfiction, akhirnya aku mencoba untu men-translate salah satu fanfic buatanku dan taraaa~~ pilihanku adalah fanfic yang ini karenaaa~~~ kalian baca sendiri aja buat tau jawabannya hehehe

Jadi, selamat membaca~~~

Catatan:

Yang di-italic itu merupakan flashback ya kawan-kawan ^^

* * *

oooo

oo

**A Gift for My Boyfriend**

**:: My Wish ::**

(Sungmin's Day Special)

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

oooo

.

.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan cahaya matahari mengusik tidurnya. Dia melihat ke arah jendela dan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya saat ia melihat seseorang sedang membuka gorden kamarnya. 'Kyunie…' ia tersenyum lebih lebar saat membayangkan sosok kekasihnya itu namun senyum tersebut kemudian menghilang setelah ia melihat sosok orang yang membuka gorden kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri tempat tidur Sungmin. "Maaf telah membangunkanmu, hm?" Leeteuk kemudian mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ini sudah waktunya sarapan. Lekaslah mandi… semuanya telah menunggumu di luar" Ia mambantu Sungmin untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut untuk bertemu dengan anggota Super Junior yang lain.

Leeteuk menemukan semua anggotanya sedang duduk di ruang makan, menunggu Sungmin untuk keluar dari kamarnya. "Dimana Sungmin-hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mempersiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya, "Kita tidak dapat memulainya tanpa Sungmin-hyung"

"Dia sedang mandi" jawab Leeteuk, masih dengan senyum yang melekat di wajah tampannya.

"Hyung…" Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya kepada Donghae yang menatapnya ragu, "Apakah Sungmin-hyung akan merasa bahagia hari ini? Aku lelah melihatnya seperti ini terus"

"Ya… aku harap dia dapat kembali menjadi Sungmin yang dulu lagi" jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah kue tart berwarna pink yang berada di tengah-tengah meja makan mereka. "Kita harus berbahagia hari ini. Mungkin… dengan itu Sungmin akan menyadari bahwa dia masih memiliki kita di sampingnya"

"Ah, Sungmin-hyung…" Siwon berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi yang ada. Mata Sungmin melebar ketika ia melihat sebuah kue dan banyak sekali makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seru semua member.

Eunhyuk dan Shindong muncul dengan membawa sebuah banner bertuliskan selamat ulang tahun dengan foto dirinya dalam banner tersebut. Leeteuk menyalakan lilin sedangkan Ryeowook meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja makan.

Leeteuk kemudian mengambil kue tersebut dan menyodorkannya ke arah Sungmin, "Sekarang… tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan harapanmu…"

.

ooo

.

Sungmin mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Seluruh anggota Super Junior berada di ruangan tersebut sambil tersenyum lebut kepadanya, menyuruhnya untuk cepat mengucapkan harapan serta meniup lilinnya. Namun, Sungmin tidak dapat menahan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya saat ia menyadari bahwa seseorang tidak berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak berada disini…

Melihat air mata yang jatuh dari mata Sungmin, Leeteuk dengan segera meletakkan kue ulang tahun tersebut dan cepat memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada hyung-nya tersebut dan mencengkram kemejanya dengan sangat kuat. "A-Aku… aku ingin dia berada disini, hyung…"

Leeteuk melihat anggotanya satu per satu dengan penuh harap namun ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya ketika ia melihat seluruh anggotanya sedang melakukan hal yang serupa dengan dirinya. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melihatnya seperti ini.

Sungmin duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk lututnya dengan sangat erat. Perayaan ulang tahunnya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Dia tidak dapat memaksa dirinya untuk meniup lilin dan tersenyum dengan gembira di hadapan anggota yang lain. Setelah menangis dalan dekapan Leeteuk, Sungmin segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya.

Matanya tertuju pada tempat tidur yang berada di samping tempat tidur miliknya. Tempat tidur itu masih terlihat sangat rapi, seperti tidak ada seorang pun yang tidur di tempat tidur tersebut.

Ya.

Tempat tidur itu kosong sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Sungmin kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur kosong tersebut. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang sangat dikenalnya, berusaha untuk mencium aroma yang tersisa di atas bantal tersebut.

'Kyunie… aku merindukanmu…'

.

"_Busan?" Sungmin meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya di atas nakas. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju tempat kekasihnya berada, "Mengapa begitu mendadak?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Manager-hyung mengatakan bahwa aku harus berangkat ke Busan hari ini" jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan beberapa pakaian miliknya ke dalam koper dengan terburu-buru. Dia bahkan tidak melirik ke arah Sungmin sedetik pun._

"_Kapan kau berangkat?"_

_Kyuhyun melirik satu-satunya jam yang berada di ruangan tersebut dan menggeram dengan cukup keras, "1 jam lagi. Dasar manager-hyung! Mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu!" ia sedikit melempar pakaian yang akan dibawanya ke dalam koper. Ia sangat kesal saat ini._

"_Berapa lama?"_

"_Tidak tahu… mungkin 2 atau 3 hari"_

"_Tapi Kyunie…" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan kekasihnya tersebut dengan cukup erat sehingga membuat Kyuhyun berhenti mengemasi pakaian miliknya dan duduk di samping Sungmin, "Kau berjanji untuk pergi berkencan denganku besok"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, ne?" Ia kemudian mencium kening Sungmin dengan sangat lembut, "Kita akan pergi berkencan setelah aku kembali dari Busan"_

"_Janji?"_

"_Ne… aku berjanji"_

.

"Pembohong…" bisik Sungmin sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Kau bohong, Kyuhyun…!" air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya, membasahi bantal yang sedang ia tiduri.

_._

"_Kau akan kembali besok?" Sungmin sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan memeluk bantal kekasihnya tersebut. Sebuah ponsel berwarna putih bertengger dengan manis di atas telinganya. "Benarkah?" serunya dengan senang. Ia tidak dapat mencegahnya... akhirnya setelah 5 hari berpisah dari Kyuhyun, kekasihnya tersebut akan kembali ke sisinya._

"_**Ne, hyung… aku akan kembali besok"**_

_Sungmin mendesah lega, "Akhirnya~~~ kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya akan pergi selama 2 atau 3 hari… dan kau tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku sekalipun" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia mengingat bagaimana ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun setiap harinya hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya tersebut tidak menjawab teleponnya lagi dan lagi._

"_**Aku minta maaf soal itu, hyung… manager-hyung menyita ponselku. Dia berkata bahwa tidak boleh ada yang menggangguku saat kami sedang berada di lokasi"**_

"_Tapi kau tidak selamanya berada di lokasi, kan? Lagipula… aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang acaramu ini. Kau tidak pernah menjelaskannya padaku. Apakah ini acara yang sangat penting sehingga manager-hyung harus menyita ponselmu?"_

"_**Acara penting eh? Tidak juga… acara ini hanya acara seperti biasanya. Tetapi ya… disana ada beberapa senior dan politisi. Mungkin untuk manager-hyung ini merupakan acara yang sangat penting"**__ Sungmin tidak kuasa untuk menahan tawanya saat ia mendengar nada bicara kekasihnya tersebut, __**"Jangan tertawa Minnie…"**_

"_Aku tidak tertawa" jawabnya sambil berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya._

"_**Ne…"**__ Kyuhyun kembali berbicara saat Sungmin sudah selesai menertawakannya, __**"Setelah aku kembali… ayo kita berkencan"**_

"_Tentu saja… kau sudah berjanji padaku!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jangan katakan bahwa kau sudah melupakan janjimu itu, Cho Kyuhyun"_

"_**Tidak… bukan seperti itu… aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu… kau ingin pergi kemana, hm? Aku membatalkan kencan kita beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku pikir memintamu untuk menentukan tempat berkencan kita dapat menebus kesalahanku itu"**_

"_Kemana ya…" bisik Sungmin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya, "AKu tidak tahu… yang aku pikirkan saat ini hanya makan malam saja. Ah! Bagaimana jika kau yang memilih tempatnya sebagai hukuman dariku, eh?"_

"_**Yasudah, kita ke game center saja. Aku tidak bisa bermain game selama aku berada disini"**_

"_Aa~~~ bagaimana mungkin kau memilih game center sebagai tempat kita berkencan, Kyu~~" rengeknya, "Kau bisa memainkan game-mu setelah kau kembali ke dorm" Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia membayangkan kencan mereka di game center, "Lagipula… kau akan berkencan dengan game-mu… bukan aku"_

_Sungmin dapat mendengar tawa Kyuhyun setelah perkatannya tersebut dan hal itu membuat Sungmin lebih mengerucutkan bibirnya, __**"Aku hanya ingin menggodamu, hyung…"**__ jawab Kyuhyun disela tawanya, __**"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu benar-benar berhasil"**_

"_Yah! Kau mempermainkanku?!"_

"_**Jangan marah, okay? Aku hanya bercanda. Aku berjanji akan membawamu ke tempat terindah yang ada di dunia ini"**_

_Sungmin memikirkan perkataan kekasihnya tersebut sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Okay, tapi tempat itu harus tempat yang nyata… jangan bawa aku ke dalam dunia game-mu"_

_Sungmin dapat medengar Kyuhyun tertawa kembali, "__**Tidak hyung… aku akan memberitahumu saat kita pergi ke tempat itu besok. Hyung, apakah besok kau tidak ada jadwal?"**_

"_Hm… ya… aku punya satu jadwal besok pagi…"_

"_**Tidurlah. Ini sudah tengah malam"**__ Sungmin melirik jam di kamar mereka. Kyuhyun benar, ini sudah tengah malam, __**"Ayo kita taruhan, hyung… aku bertaruh bahwa aku akan berada di dorm kita saat kau bangun nanti"**_

"_Bagaimana mungkin?"_

"_**Kita lihat saja besok, hm? Aku yang akan membangunkanmu dari tidurmu"**_

.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan kembali. Kau berjanji akan berada disini saat aku bangun. Tetapi mengapa…? Mengapa kau tidak kembali? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku…? Pembohong…" Dia membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di atas bantal, berusaha untuk meredam isak tangisnya, "Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kyunie..."

.

ooo

.

**Leeteuk POV**

Aku menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dengan sangat pelan dan kembali menguncinya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu Sungmin yang terlihat sangat sedih. Aku tahu, aku seharusnya berada disisinya dan menenangkannya namun aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Sungmin yang saat ini terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun walaupun aku berada di sampingnya. Sungmin hanya akan menganggapku tidak ada.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami sepakat untuk membuat duplikat kunci kamar Sungmin. Kami takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk saat dia mengunci dirinya. Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan… kami sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi Sungmin yang kami kenal. Tapi dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk kembali… dia bahkan terlihat tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Sungmin yang kami kenal telah menghilang bersama dengan Kyuhyun pada hari itu.

_._

"_Kyuhyun akan pulang hari ini?" aku bertanya pada Sungmin yang sedang memakan sereal dengan wajah cemberut. Jika Kyuhyun kembali hari ini lalu mengapa Sungmin memasang wajah seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?_

"_Ne hyung… dia kembali hari ini"_

"_Lalu… mengapa kau terlihat kesal seperti itu?"_

"_Dia berkata bahwa dia akan berada disini ketika aku bangun. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun, dia selalu saja menjanjikanku sesuatu kemudian melanggar janjinya itu"_

_Aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku saat aku melihat wajah kekanakkannya, "Mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tidak dapat pulang pagi ini, Sungmin-ah…" aku duduk di sampingnya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Setidaknya dia akan pulang hari ini kan?" dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Hyung!" panggilan itu membuatku melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami dengan terburu-buru. "Hyung! Kemari! Ini penting!" dia menarik tangan kami dan menyeret kami ke ruang TV._

_Semuanya berada disana, menonton sebuah berita yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Aku melirik Sungmin yang berdiri disampingku. Dia mencengkram dadanya dengan sangat kuat. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakan hal seperti itu._

"_Apa yang terjadi?"_

_Ryeowook menyuruh kami untuk duduk di atas sofa, seakan memberitahu kami untuk melihatnya sendiri. 'Pembajakan pesawat?' Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri saat aku melihat headline berita itu. 'Korean Airlines? Dari Busan?' aku semakin gelisah saat mengetahui hal tersebut. Bukankah seharusnya pesawat itu adalah pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Kyuhyun?_

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada sosok mungil yang duduk disampingku. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat keras, air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. _

_Sungmin…_

"_Kyunie…" bisiknya sambil mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat._

"_**Baru saja kami mendapatkan laporan dari reporter kami. Korean Airlines yang berangkat dari Busan menuju Seoul pagi ini meledak di Laut Cina Selatan pada pukul 08:24. Sebelumnya sekelompok pria membajak pesawat tersebut dan mengubah tujuan mereka menuju Pulau Jeju. Kami belum mengetahui penyebab meledaknya pesawat tersebut namun polisi sedang berusaha untuk mencari penyebab dari ledakan pesawat ini. Tim penyelamat sudah dikirim ke lokasi dimana pesawat tenggelam untuk mencari korban dari ledakan pesawat ini…"**_

"_Tidak…" aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sungmin. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata indahnya, "Ini hanya mimpi" bisiknya sambil menampar kedua pipinya, "Ini hanya mimpi… Kyunie akan membangunkanku dari mimpi ini… ini hanya mimpi…" ia terus membisikkan kata itu lagi dan lagi sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat._

_Aku tidak sanggup lagi._

_Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan member yang lain memeluk kami. Kami mempertahankan harapan kami setinggi mungkin. Kami terus menyakinkan diri kami bahwa Kyuhyun kami akan selamat, bahwa dia akan kembali kepada kami… dia akan bersama kami lagi… bernyanyi bersama, menari bersama dan melakukan segalanya bersama. Namun, kami menangis dengan sangat keras saat kami mendengar berita itu…_

"_**Tim penyelamat memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang selamat dari ledakan pesawat tersebut. Mereka sedang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan korban dari pesawat yang sudah tenggelam. Berikut ini adalah daftar penumpang pesawat Korean Airlines tujuan Seoul yang meledak pagi tadi… 128. Cho Kyuhyun (24)…"**_

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, hyung?" Pertanyaan tersebut membangunkanku dari ingatanku akan kejadian itu. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Eunhyuk disana, memegang segelas air mineral di tangannya. Dia terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin… semuanya sangat khawatir dengan kondisinya. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi… walaupun saat kami berada di atas panggung, dia selalu memaksakan senyumnya dan senyum itu akan menghilang saat kami meninggalkan panggung. Semuanya tahu mengenai hal itu dan mereka khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"Dia menangis lagi…" jawabku. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Sungmin namun aku meencegahnya untuk membuka pintu tersebut, "Jangan…"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Biarkan dia sendiri untuk beberapa waktu. Aku akan berbicara padanya saat dia sudah merasa tenang" dia terlihat ragu atas ucapanku namun kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita makan, hyung. Kau akan jatuh sakit jika kau tidak makan. Lagipula, kita tidak bisa menolong Sungmin jika kita tidak memiliki energi. Iya kan?" aku tersenyum saat mendengar ucapannya. Adikku yang satu ini selalu mengetahui cara untuk menghiburku.

Aku mengacak rambutnya dan membiarkannya untuk menyeretku ke ruang makan.

Aku sedang duduk di ruang TV dan menonton sebuah reality show bersama dengan member lain saat aku melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Dia memakai jaket milik Kyuhyun dan topi kesukaannya, "Kau mau pergi kemana, Sungmin-ah?" tanyaku saat dia berjalan melewati ruang TV.

Dia berhenti sesaat saat mendengar pertanyaanku, "Aku ingin keluar sebentar" jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Dia kemudian memakai sepatunya dan pergi keluar dari dorm kami.

"Hyung…" aku melirik pada Ryeowook yang sedang melihat pintu keluar yang sudah tertutup rapat dengan tatapan khawatir, "Haruskah kita mengikutinya? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu jika dia pergi sendiri"

Aku mengendarkan pandanganku pada seluruh member. Mereka sepertinya menyetujui perkataan Ryeowook. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tahu bahwa Sungmin membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri… aku tahu dia tidak ingin kami mengganggunya. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri disini dan tidak melakukan apapun kan? Dia anggota dari grup-ku… dia saudaraku… aku… aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini lagi… kami ingin melihatnya tersenyum lagi… seperti dahulu, saat Kyuhyun masih berada disampingnya.

_._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin!" aku berteriak saat melihatnya meminum soju di kamarnya lagi. Begitu banyak botol soju dan wine berceceran di kamarnya yang berantakan. Hari ini adalah hari kedua setelah ledakan pesawat itu… dua hari setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan kami. Semuanya merasa sedih atas perginya magnae kami namun Sungmin adalah orang yang paling sedih atas kepergiannya. Dia terus saja meminum soju dan wine setiap hari hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu mabuk._

"_Hyu*hic*ng~~" dia menatap ke arahku. Matanya terlihat begitu sayu karena mabuk. Dia kembali menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam sebuah gelas dan memberikannya padaku, "Ayo*hic*minuuuum*hic*"_

"_Hentikan itu Sungmin" aku memegang tangannya saat dia hendak meminum minuman itu lagi, "Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika kau terus meminum minuman ini" aku mengambil gelasnya dan menyimpannya di suatu tempat yang jauh dari jangkauannya._

"_Kembali*hic*kaaaaaaaan! Kembalikan*hic*padaku!" dia berusaha untuk lepas dari genggamanku dan meraih gelasnya namun dia tidak berhasil karena aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku, "Kem*hic*balikaa*hic*aaan!"_

"_Hentikan, ne… jangan meminum minuman itu lagi. Kau belum makan dari kemarin. Ayo…" aku menariknya untuk berdiri namun dia tidak dapat menyeimbangkan dirinya. Dia melepaskan genggamanku dan meraih gelasnya kembali._

_**SLAP**_

_Terpaksa aku menampar adikku tersebut. Berharap bahwa dia akan sadar akan perilakunya. Dia menatapku sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah, air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Yah! Lee Sungmin! Kau kira dia akan merasa bahagia melihat dirimu yang seperti ini?! Tidak! Dia menginginkanmu untuk melanjutkan hidupmu bukan untuk terus mabuk dan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu seperti ini! Kau pikir semua orang tidak merasa sedih atas kepergiannya?! Mereka sedih! Sama sepertimu!"_

_Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Kakinya sudah tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi dan membuatnya terduduk di atas lantai. Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, isakan dapat terdengar dari adikku yang malang itu. Aku pun dapat merasakan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di kelopak mataku tetapi aku tidak boleh menangis… tidak disini… tidak disaat dia sangat membutuhkanku._

_Aku berlutut dihadapannya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Adikku… jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku menyanyangimu… kami menyanyangimu…_

"_Semuanya sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Sungmin-ah… kami tahu ini sangat berat tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini… kami tahu kau orang yang sangat kuat. Kyuhyun pasti tidak ingin melihat dirimu seperti ini…"_

_Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Isakan yang sangat keras masih dapat terdengar darinya. Aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku, berharap bahwa dia menyadari bahwa aku masih berada disini… kami masih berada disini untuknya. Aku menutup mataku dengan sangat erat, menahan air mataku yang lagi-lagi memaksa untuk keluar saat aku mendengar suara seraknya._

"_Aku… aku hanya ingin dia berada disini, hyung…"_

.

"Hyung…?"

"Bersiaplah… kita ikuti dia. Aku yakin dia masih belum terlalu jauh dari dorm kita" semua member dengan cepat pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing. Aku menyambar jaketku dengn cepat dan menunggu member lain di ruang TV. Dalam beberapa saat, semuanya sudah siap untuk pergi saat kami mendengar bel dorm kami berbunyi, "Aku akan membukanya" jawabku.

Aku segera pergi ke arah pintu. Aku tahu semua member mengikutiku karena aku dapat mendengarkan derap langkah mereka. Sesampainya di lorong, aku langsung membuka pintu itu. Apa yang kulihat membuat seluruh tubuhku membeku. Mataku melebar dan aku dapat mendengar seluruh member terkesiap di belakangku, "Kau bodoh!"

.

ooo

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman dekat dorm kami. Ayunan ini menyimpan banyak kenangan untukku… untuk kami. Di tempat inilah Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Mengingat hari itu membuat air mata kembali jatuh dari mataku. Aku sudah tidak tahu berapa banyak air mata yang kuhabiskan selama 6 bulan ini. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku sendiri seperti ini. Walaupun semua member berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun untukku tetapi semua itu percuma jika dia tidak berada disini. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun selalu menemaniku setiap harinya. Memikirkan bahwa aku harus melanjutkan hidupku tanpanya membuat hatiku sangat sakit.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Tidak bisa.

Tidak tahukah dia bahwa hidupku berpusat padanya? Dialah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku merasa bahagia. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang membuat hidupku utuh.

Dialah hidupku.

Aku meremas dadaku dengan sangat kuat. Disini begitu sakit… hatiku sangat sakit saat aku memikirkannya. Aku hanya ingin dia berada disini bersamaku. Salahkah aku untuk berharap seperti itu?

"Hyung…" Aku menutup mataku dengan erat saat aku mendengar suaranya. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Tapi… Leeteuk-hyung benar. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kyuhyun tidak akan menyukainya jika dia melihatku seperti ini. "Sungmin-hyung…" suara itu kembali terdengar di telingaku. Aku menutup kedua telingaku berharap bahwa suara itu akan segera menghilang. "Minnie-hyung…"

"Berhenti menggangguku! Kau tidak disini! Berhenti menggangguku sekarang juga!" aku berteriak dengan sangat putus asa. Mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang. Aku tertawa sedikit. Kyu… lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku…

Aku merasakan tangan yang sangat hangat menggenggam tanganku yang dingin dan membuka telingaku, "Minnie-hyung… jangan seperti ini…" mataku terbuka dengan sangat lebar saar aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh pipiku.

Aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku lagi.

Dia disini…

Dia disini bersamaku…

Dia berlutut dihadapanku dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya di tanganku saat aku tidak dapat menghentikan isakanku.

'Jangan bodoh Sungmin. Dia meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada di tempat ini, huh?' sebuah suara menggema di pikiranku.

Tapi dia disini… dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Dia membelai pipiku dengan sangat lembut. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini.

'Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal berada disini, huh? Jangan bodoh Sungmin. Kau pikir hal itu mungkin terjadi?' suara itu kembali menjawab dalam pikiranku.

Aku tertawa saat aku menyadarinya.

Suara itu benar.

Kyuhyun meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu dan dia tidak mungkin berada disini bersamaku lagi.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Kyuhyun… sekarang aku membayangkan dirimu disini bersamaku dan menggenggam tanganku"

.

ooo

.

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun menatap pria yang sedang menangis dihadapannya itu. Rambutnya yang berantakan. Matanya yang sembab dan memerah serta tubuhnya yang sangat kurus. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan, 'Aku tidak mengiginkan hal ini terjadi… aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini…'

Dia membelai pipi pria itu dengan sangat lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Matanya menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam pada pria manis tersebut, "Aku disini, hyung…"

Namun, Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat. Matanya tertutup dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah sedang berperang dengan suatu hal yang tidak dapat Kyuhyun lihat. "Tidak… ini tidak benar! Kyunie sudah meninggal! Dia tidak mungkin berada disini! Ini hanya mimpi! Aku sudah gila… aku yakin aku sudah gila…" dia kembali menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinganya namun Kyuhyun lebih cepat, dia kembali menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya saat ia mendengarkan Sungmin terus berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "Dengarkan hyung…" dia mengarahkan kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di dada kirinya, dimana letak jantungnya berada. "Kau dapat mendengarkan detak jantungku kan? Aku hidup… aku disini, hyung… aku disini bersamamu…"

Sungmin memfokuskan pendengarannya pada detak jantung yang berdetak dengan stabil. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di dada Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Meluapkan seuruh kesedihan yang dirasakannya selama 6 bulan terakhir.

Kyuhyun, disisi lain, mengetahui apa yang kekasihnya tersebut alami selama ini kembali menguatkan pelukannya, mengelus punggung kecil tersebut dan membisikkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan orang yang dicintainya itu tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Setelah menangis dengan sangat hebat, Sungmin sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya hanya untuk melihat wajah yang dirindukannya selama ini. Menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan atas semua ini, "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi…?" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat dan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa rindu. Ingin rasanya ia terus memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan tidak pernah melepaskannya lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, sosok itu pasti sangat menginginkan penjelasan dari semua ini. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang bisa kuingat adalah saat pesawat itu berguncang dengan keras. Semua orang berteriak dan beberapa orang menangis saat kami melihat api mulai membakar pesawat itu. Pramugari menyuruh kami untuk menggunakan jaket pengaman kami dan menyuruh kami untuk melompat ke laut dan kami semua melakukan itu. Tetapi semua itu terlambat, saat aku mencapai permukaan laut dan mencoba untuk berenang, pesawat itu meledak dan jatuh tenggelam ke dalam laut. Selanjutnya, aku tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelahnya"

Sungmin menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang serupa, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, membiarkan Sungmin untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu miliknya, "Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan bahwa aku koma selama 3 minggu. Mereka tidak dapat menemukan kartu identitasku bahkan mereka tidak dapat mengenaliku karena wajahku terluka sangat parah. Mereka bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku lumpuh dan tidak bisa berjalan kembali selamanya"

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Seharusnya aku berada disampingmu… mendukungmu…" bisik Sungmin. Dia mencengkram bagian belakang kemeja Kyuhyun. Membayangkan apa yang dilalui oleh kekasihnya itu membuat air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Sungmin.

Sangat sakit.

Kyuhyun pasti sangat kesepian saat itu.

Dia pasti sangat membutuhkan Sungmin disampingnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku yang seperti itu, hyung… aku sangat tidak berguna. Aku tidak dapat melakukan semua hal sendiri. Aku selalu memerlukan bantuan dari orang lain untuk melakukan segala hal. Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun bahwa aku selamat. Aku bahkan tidak memberi tahu dokter tentang diriku. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap 'mati'… untuk melepaskanmu, hyung… karena aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu"

"Bodoh!" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir seperti itu! Kau tidak mungkin menjadi beban untukku, Kyu! Aku… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan meneruskan ceritanya, "Tetapi… saat aku melihatmu di televisi, aku ingin memelukmu lagi, hyung. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyun diatas panggung. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu yang hanya terdiam dalam sebuah reality show. Aku tidak sanggup untuk terus 'mati.' Lalu… aku berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk sembuh kembali… untuk dapat berjalan kembali. Aku melakukan beberapa terapi walaupun dokter mengatakan bahwa itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Tetapi aku tidak menyerah karena aku selalu membayangkanmu setiap waktu… dan akhirnya, setelah sekian bulan mencoba… aku dapat berjalan kembali. Dan disinilah aku… mendekapmu kembali dalam pelukanku"

Kyuhyun mencium pelipis Sungmin dalam, mencoba untuk menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan yang menumpuk dalam dirinya untuk pria manis yang dicintainya itu, "Kau selalu mendukungku, hyung… kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku berusaha dengan sangat keras"

"Kyunie…" Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, tangannya menyentuh dada kiri Kyuhyun hanya untuk merasakan detak jantung kekasihnya tersebut. Dia menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat dirindukannya untuk memastikan bahwa orang ini adalah Kyuhyun-nya. Bahwa Kyuhyun-nya benar-benar masih hidup.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sungmin, menghirup aroma manis yang sangat dirindukannya, "Selamat ulang tahun… maaf karena aku tidak membawa kado apapun untukmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyunie… mengetahui bahwa kau masih hidup dan berada disampingku merupakan kado terindah untukku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia kembali mencium pelipis Sungmin, "Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu untuk waktu yang sangat lama, hyung…"

Sungmin hanya mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai jawaban dari ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" teriak seluruh anggota Super Junior saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mereka di dorm. Sungmin terlihat sangat terkejut, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya berair. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan mereka berjalan bersama untuk memasuki dorm mereka.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Aku minta maaf…" katanya, "Aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian khawatir. Aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku… aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian susah… aku minta maaf… untuk segalanya…"

Member lain segera memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak apa-apa… bahwa mereka dapat memahami dirinya.

Setelah selesai dengan group-hug tersebut, Ryeowook segera berlari ke ruang makan dan kembali dengan membawa kue ulang tahun yang dibuatnya pagi tadi. Dia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan berhenti dihadapannya, "Sekarang, tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan harapanmu, hyung…"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya. Senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat sebelum ia meniup lilinnya, "Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku harapkan" Sungmin berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat, "Selamat datang, Kyu…"

"Aku pulang…"

* * *

**Behind the story**

Sungmin: kau membuatku terlihat sangat lemah dan menderita seperti itu. Menyebalkan! *mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan imutya*

fumiyo92: kau terlihat imut saat menderita seperti itu Sungmin-ssi. Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku senang sekali membuatmu menderita *evil laugh* lagipula aku yakin Kyuhyun juga menyukainya, iya kan *mencolek Kyuhyun yang senyum-senyum sendiri*

Kyuhyun: *tersenyum lebar* aku terlihat seperti pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari keterpurukan… yaa walaupun kesiangan.

Sungmin: Hmmph aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun! *pergi meninggalkan lokasi*

Kyuhyun: Yaa Sungmin! Kau tidak serius kan?! *menatap author dengan tatapan tajam* jika dia benar-benar membenciku maka akan kubunuh kau! *pergi menyusul Sungmin*

fumiyo92: *cengo* okay, lupakan mereka. Bagaimana menurut kalian readers? Kalau ada yang pernah baca versi original-nya mungkin akan melihat sedikit perubahan dan tambahan yang aku buat tapi tenang aja… flow ceritanya masih sama kaya yang dulu kok hehehe itu aku tambahin karena aku bikinnya pake bahasa sendiri bukan bahasa Inggris, lebih gampang untuk mengeksplor bahasa dengan bahasa sendiri dibanding pake bahasa orang hehehe. Okay, last but not least… aku tunggu respon dari readers semuaaaa… aku berencana untuk men-translate fic-ku yang lain (bahkan mungkin buat baru) kalo respon terhadap fic ini bagus ^^. Sampai berjumpa lagi?


End file.
